Seeking Peace
by Unfathomable Enigma
Summary: Jasper and Alice go to Volterra to buy Bella more time as human, but something goes horifically wrong, and Jasper might return with half of himself missing...
1. Chapter 1

**Seeking Peace**

**Chapter 1**

Jasper and Alice we're in their room packing for their room packing fore their "vacation". It wasn't really a vacation, just a trip to go pay a visit to the Volturi about Bella's situation. _They had to change her soon,_ Alice thought with a blast of fear. Jasper detected the strong feeling and turned to her. "Ali, what's wrong?" He asked, glancing at her decisively. She looked down her shoes as her whispered answer came. "Well, just the fact that we have to go endanger our lives because Edward is being stupid and stubborn, again." She hissed the last word, specking only the truth. Slowly pulling away from him to stuff the last of his things into his bag for him, she lifted her suitcase off of the bed and carried it down the stairs. Her anxious family awaited them as they approached, no doubt fearing for their safety.

Bella was the first to approach her, arms outstretched, for a hug. Alice wrapped her arms tightly around her and said, "We'll be back soon, i promise you Bella, we will." Seemingly ensuring herself more than Bella, she glanced at Jasper, signaling for him to send comforting emotions to Bella- for she was beginning to cry. Esme came up to her next, hugging her with such force that Alice couldn't breathe, even though she didn't need to. Carlisle came and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder, a fatherly gesture meaning the same as Bella and now Esme's tears, _come home._ Emmett and Rosalie stood side by side, sadness in their eyes as they realized their brother and sister might not return to them. Emmett pulled Alice into a strong embrace, he had to be gentle, though, because he was twice her size. Rosalie moved in as Emmett went to hug Jasper, the first to do so. Now Rosalie was crying as well, her beautiful golden eyes leaking tears as she wept for her family. Alice pulled out of her hug and went to go stand by Jasper, wrapping her arm around him. "We'll miss you both so much," Esme said through her tears. "And we will wait for you as long as it takes." They picked up their luggage and started loading it into the back of Jasper's Mercedes. The family stood in the doorway as they drove off, not knowing if they would return.

"We have to come back." Alice whispered after a few skyward moments of silence. "We ca't leave them waiting for us until we do, I mean, what if we do die, will they really wait forever?" Genuine concern radiated from her as she spoke, Jasper just nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. Alice leaned against the window, crying her own tears now. Jasper took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on her shoulder. After a while, his hand slid down to her back and he began rubbing small, comforting circles whole she tried to calm herself down. Jasper knew that she needed to handle her emotions on her own so he just sat by and continued to rub her back.

When they arrived at the airport, they went through security and made their way to the terminal. "Alice, why are you so worried." Jasper asked after they took their seats in the terminal.

"Because, before I met you and the rest of the family, no one ever cared abut me, no one loved me, before I met you." She said, taking his hand. He looked down at her, his love for her visible in his eyes. It was true, her father was the one who had put her in the asylum and her stepmother had just gone with him, with whatever he wanted to do.

"I hate it when you say that, it makes me upset," He said, squeezing her hand. "You had no one, absolutely no one." The intercom said that boarding was beginning, so they stood up and boarded without another word


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeking Peace**

**Chapter 2**

They had been on the plane for a couple hours before Jasper finally spoke. "You seem nervous, you know I won't let them hurt you." He meant it, Alice knew that. He was very protective of her and she hated that he would cause himself pain for her sake.

"I know, but all the same, I don't want you to get hurt either." She said, afraid that he was going to be an overprotective fool again. They had always been protective of each other, especially Jasper of her. She didn't want any harm to come to him, she decided. "Jasper, I want you to promise me something. No matter what happens, don't come out of the background, no matter what, understand." She said, hoping that he would agree.

"What if they're hurting you, though. I can't hide if they're killing you." He countered her. She knew that even if she bound him to the wall, he would find some way to get out and help her.

"No, Jazz, I was the one who showed Aro that Bella would be turned by now, not you. You won't suffer for my mistakes." She needed him to stay away, needed him to get home, even if she didn't.

"I'll suffer anyway, if they're hurting you, it'll hurt me so much more than they can hurt you to see them torture you. I've seen the Volturi angry, they're not reasonable when they don't get their way." Alice could find no way to respond to that, it was true, very, very true. There was no denying she probably wouldn't make it out alive, she would die in Volterra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeking Peace**

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the plane ride had been rather boring, they had talked, talked about everything they needed to. Jasper had called the family to tell them that they were a few hours out and perfectly alright. Alice had checked their future, though she had been unable to see anything because Aro did not yet know that they were coming and had not yet made any decisions.

As they got off the plane, Jasper pulled out of the flow of people and took her hands. "Alice, I've been thinking about what you said and, I think I have a plan." She nodded, silently telling him that she was ready to hear his plan.

"As you said, I'll stay out of sight while you talk to them." Nodding again, he continued. "On one condition, you promise you won't get yourself hurt,"

_Or worse, killed._ Jasper thought menacingly. He can't stand to see her in any kind of pain, no matter who caused it. He had once nearly killed Emmett because he had called her a pain to have around and a freak. Jasper had gone absolutely insane when he'd heard that, dragging Emmett outside and fighting him until the next day, never stopping.

Next thing he knew, Alice had stolen yet _another _car and was speeding south at 120 mph. They would arrive in a matter of minutes. Jasper had been silent the whole ride until Alice reached over and took his hand in her own and looked at him.

"What," He asked her, then realized how harsh he sounded. Immediately he felt guilty and in an effort to comfort her, squeezed her hand and sent her a wave of serenity. She smiled at him, loving him even more when she realized how sweet and caring he wad to her.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you," She said innocently, making Jasper feel even worse. He pulled his hand out of hers and placed it on her cheek. She leaned into his palm, placing her hand over his and rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. He chuckled, his Alice was so forgiving, and he was selfish enough to stay with her, even though she deserved better than him. She saw the sadness in his eyes and reached up her other hand to place it on his shoulder, a gesture telling him that she would love him no matter what happened. She decided to voice her thoughts, after all, Jasper needed to know.

"No matter what," At first, Jasper had no idea what she was saying, then her words sank in and he realized what she meant. He knew she thought that they might not make it out of Volterra alive, but she would if he had any say in it.

"Don't say that, Ali. We'll make it out, I promise you. I won't let them hurt you." He wouldn't. The Volturi would not, _could not_, hurt her. He would not let them take her away from him. " I love you," He whispered, not taking his eyes off her at all. Suddenly, he saw her eyes zone out and he knew she was experiencing a vision. Soon, it was over and she was back to being herself, happy, cheerful, optimistic Alice, almost...


End file.
